


Hamilton Moves Uptown

by Underling



Series: How Lucky We Are [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spreader Bars, Vibrators, kind of, make up sex ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underling/pseuds/Underling
Summary: “You’re almost done,” he whispered.Alexander looked around the room. George was right; nearly everything was packed away, two boxes by the door and one on the bed. Alexander was working on the final box now, packing up pictures and odd things.George had insisted on packing his other objects in a nicer box, almost like a suitcase.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So many of you (If you follow my tumblr for this) will know I've been having supreme problems with my laptop  
> And after two visits to the computer doctors and nearly a week of these problems  
> I'm hoping this finally posts.  
> Enjoy

George was hovering.

Alexander didn’t mind it, per say, but he wasn’t the biggest fan of it, either. He was packing up his room; George had brought over god knows how many boxes to pack things in. Alexander knew he wouldn’t need half of them. 

George was sitting on his bed now, the blankets and sheets already stripped from it. He didn’t know what he would use the blankets for, but he had bought them, so he was going to keep them. 

“Are you sure you don’t need my help?” George questioned for the thousandth time in the past hour.

Alexander hummed, shaking his head. “Nope, I’m sure, George,” he told him, again.

George made a small noise of acknowledgment; the bed springs squeaking as he stood up. 

Alexander turned to look at him, only to find him standing at his desk, bare now except for a picture. Alexander smiled slightly.

“That was the day John, Laf, Herc, and I all decided to ride the ferry out to see the Statue of Liberty,” he murmured. “John was fighting the flu and didn’t think to tell any of us. He got sick before we even made it to the statue,” he laughed softly, walking over and looking at the picture. “Actually, it was about two seconds after that picture was taken.”

George hummed softly. “Poor guy,” he murmured, setting the picture back down and looking around the room. “You’re almost done,” he whispered.

Alexander looked around the room. George was right; nearly everything was packed away, two boxes by the door and one on the bed. Alexander was working on the final box now, packing up pictures and odd things. 

George had insisted on packing his _other_ objects in a nicer box, almost like a suitcase. 

It was only a few minutes later when Alexander finished packing completely, his room bare except for his bed and desk; things that had been gotten for him but had never really been his.

“Well,” he murmured, taking a deep breath. “I guess that’s it.”

George hummed softly. “Let’s take it out to the truck,” he told him.

Alexander turned to look at him, a confused expression on his face. “The truck? You drove here in a truck?”

George shrugged. “Didn’t you see it?” he questioned. 

Alexander shook his head. “When did you get a truck?”

“I’ve had it, I just don’t drive it unless I need to,” he said with another shrug.

Alexander picked up one of the boxes, making his way out of the room and down to the kitchen. He looked out the window, and sure enough, there was a black truck sitting outside the house. It was simple, shiny, definitely looked like something George would drive.

“Do you like it?” George questioned, causing Alexander to jump slightly, not aware that the man had walked along with him.

Alexander nodded. “Looks nice,” he told him, before using his foot to open the door, pushing out with the box. “Do I just put it in the bed?” he asked softly.

“I’ve got a net to go over all the boxes,” George assured him.

…

They pulled into the parking garage a little over an hour later. Alexander’s arms were heavy, his legs sore.

“I’ll have someone bring all the boxes up,” George told him. “Let’s get you upstairs before you collapse from exhaustion."

Alexander nodded, unwilling to argue with him, though he went to the back and grabbed a box of his valuables, watching as George took the suitcase with the things he had bought him in it.

Alexander made the walk to the front doors with George only a step behind him. Justin was back as the doorman,

The man sneered at him, nodding to George. “Sir,” he said simply. 

George placed a hand on Alexander’s shoulder, not saying anything back as he simply led him forward. 

They walked to the front desk, George quickly told David that he needed someone to bring in all the boxes, told him that if anything was missing it would come out of his paycheck, and handed him the keys to the truck. 

On their way up the elevator, George hummed softly. “I’ve got you a present,” he told him. 

Alexander looked up sleepily. “Not tonight,” he whined softly.

George laughed, shaking his head as the elevator dinged. “Not that kind of a present,” he murmured. “It’s a present you can use every day.”

Alexander raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure you think that about everything,” he mumbled.

George pulled him into the apartment, immediately towards the master bedroom. Alexander tripped over himself, once, quickly recovering.

There was no box on the bed. No toy with a bow on top. 

George sat him on the bed, walking to his desk and opening a drawer. He pulled out a simple cardboard box, walking back and handing it to Alexander.

Alexander looked down at it. It wasn’t taped up, and when Alexander opened it, it revealed another box, this one smaller, a picture of an iPhone adorning the front of it.

Alexander glanced up at George, who was standing in front of him and his hand held in front; Alexander could see the way he had twisted his fingers together, could tell he was nervous about what Alexander would say, how he would react.

“You know,” he murmured, pulling out the phone, gold in color. “My phone worked fine.”

He could see the way George’s Adam’s apple move as he swallowed, his eyes flashing with a hint of sadness.

“But,” Alexander added quickly. “Thank you. I love it.”

A soft sigh of relief, shoulders losing their tense position. “Are you sure?” George’s voice was worried.

Alexander nodded, sitting the phone on the bed and standing up, wobbling a bit in his spot as he wrapped his arms around George’s midsection. “I’m sure,” he whispered. “Thank you.”

George wrapped his own arms around Alexander, holding him close. “Naptime?” he asked softly, earning a small murmur of affirmation from the smaller man. 

George lifted him up, cradling him in his arms as he moved the box to the bedside table. Alexander grabbed the phone and held it in his hands as he was laid down gently, curling up in a small ball. 

Blankets were pulled over him, a soft kiss planted on his forehead, a warm body wrapped around him.

And he drifted into a thoughtless sleep.

…

When Alexander woke, the shower was on, and the sun was streaming in down the hallway.

He sat up in the bed, a bit disoriented, as he always was when he would take a nap, unaware of what time he had woken up.

His new phone was on the bedside table, most likely moved by George sometime after Alexander had fallen asleep.

The bathroom door was open, silently coaxing Alexander towards it, and towards the steam that was filling it.

“George?” he asked hesitantly, as though somebody else was in the man’s shower.

A hum was his response; the door opening and the man’s face peered out, covered in water droplets and a smile.

“Alex,” he murmured, and his voice was soft, holding a fondness Alexander had only just begun to know. “I’d ask you to join me, but I’m nearly done.”

Alexander waved him off, leaning against the doorframe. “I was going to ask you what was for dinner.”

George hummed again, shutting off the shower and grabbing his towel, wrapping it around his waist before stepping out.

Alexander walked towards him, reaching up and wrapping his arms around George’s neck. “So?” he questioned. “Dinner?”

George smiled down at him. “I can make cheese quesadillas,” he offered softly. “How ‘bout it?”

Alexander nodded, resting his forehead against George’s chest, ignoring the way his hair stuck to the water left there.

George held him close, remaining silent for a few moments. “Can you do me a favor?” he asked softly.

Alexander tilted his head up to look at him, cocking it to the side. “Depends. What is it?” he asked.

“I have some mail downstairs,” George told him. “Would you mind going to get it? You’d just have to ask David for it and he’ll give it to you.”

Alexander nodded. “I think I can manage that,” he whispered. “I just need to change. I feel weird cause I slept in jeans.”

George laughed, dropping his arms from him and turning the smaller man around, pushing him back into the bedroom. 

The bed was underneath him again, George was a flurry around the room, appearing in front of him with a pair of soft black pajama pants, fuzzy on the inside, along with a dark green long sleeved shirt made of thin material. The type of outfit that would keep him warm if he was alone, but not too warm if he wanted to curl up with George.

A pair of white fuzzy socks were pulled onto his feet, and then George was standing again, holding a hand out to help him up.

They made their way leisurely from the room, George leading him to the living room. 

George clicked the elevator button, pulling Alexander into his chest as they waited for the ding that would signal its arrival.

The sound came far too soon, and George stepped away from Alexander, smiling as he watched him get onto the elevator. “Remember, just tell David you need my mail,” he reminded him.

Alexander waved his hand, watching as the doors slowly closed and the elevator began moving down.

The elevator ride always seemed much slower when Alexander was alone, and he found himself wishing he had grabbed his phone before embarking on his way, settling for tapping his fingers against the wall instead.

After what seemed like an eternity, the doors finally slid open, and Alexander stepped out, letting his eyes to adjust to the unnatural lights that flooded the lobby of the building. 

He glanced at the front doors, not finding Justin there, and walked towards the front desk, where, as always, David was sitting, feet propped up on the desk, chair tilted back, and a crossword book in his lap.

He barely glanced up when Alexander approached, sliding his chair back and reaching into a cubby. “Here you are,” he murmured, handing the stack of envelopes to Alexander. “Popular man.”

Alexander gave him a small smile, turning to walk back towards the elevator, locking eyes with Justin, who was only a few feet from him, a frown set on his face. 

Alexander chose to ignore the doorman, walking past him and onto the elevator. 

As he turned to face the doors, he watched as the man slid his way onto the elevator, pressing the **Close Door** button behind him.

 _Ignore him_ , Alexander’s mind shouted at him. 

That didn’t seem like a choice as the man’s mouth opened. 

“You aren’t special,” he said, his voice sharp. “You know that right? You aren’t the first person he’s brought here. And you certainly won’t be the last,” Alexander’s heart was thumping. “Don’t get too comfortable. He’ll kick you out on your ass before you can count to nine.”

He clicked a button. “You’re just his shiny new toy, sooner or later you’ll become dull,” the elevator opened. “And he’ll lose interest.” He stepped out, and the doors closed again.

Alexander’s heart was racing in his chest, his hands shaking to the point of nearly dropping the mail. 

He stared at the closed doors, mouth dry, head throbbing, before the elevator dinged, and the gold colored doors slid open.

He took a small step out, listening to the sounds of George in his kitchen, pans clicking. “You’re back,” was exclaimed. “That took a little longer than I expected,” a small laugh. “Did you meet a family on the elevator?”

Alexander didn’t respond, couldn’t think up a response, and stood in front of the slowly closing doors. 

“Alex?” the voice was now confused, something was set down, and George was appearing in front of him. “Hey, Alex, what happened?” he asked softly. “What’s wrong?” tears were gathering in Alexander’s eyes, a few slipping, though he didn’t make any effort to cover them. “Don’t cry, baby, shh,” George whispered, pulling Alexander towards the living room, gently sitting him down. “Tell me what happened.” 

Alexander couldn’t get the right words out, he wanted to scream, to tell him exactly what had happened, and all that slipped out was, “You love me, right?”

George stared at him incredulously, hands coming up to cup Alexander’s cheek. “Of course I do,” he whispered. “What’s brought this on?”

Alexander shook his head. “Th-the doorman,” he choked out. “He said-“

“Don’t believe anything he says,” George cut him off, wiping his tears away with his thumbs. “He’s jealous of you, baby girl. He wants you upset,” he pressed their foreheads together. “Don’t believe him. I love you; I want you. You’re wanted here,” he murmured.

Alexander sobbed, curling up close to him.

George’s arms caged him in, making Alexander feel as small as a child.

They stayed like that for a few moments, before George began to stand up. “I’m going to the lobby,” he told him.

Alexander whimpered softly, staring up at him.

George leaned down, pressing a soft kiss against his lips. “I’ll be back, I promise. It’ll take less than ten minutes and I’ll be back.

Alexander nodded slowly. “Okay,” he whispered. “Okay.”

George kissed his forehead, moving towards the elevator with an air of anger surrounding him.

…

It was eight minutes until George returned. Alexander had stared at the clock over the oven, watching as the numbers flashed red at him.

The bell dinged, and Alexander was out of his seat, standing in front of the couch nervously. 

George walked into the room, his eyebrows furrowed close together, a firm look on his face, though it all relaxed when he saw Alexander. 

He walked towards him, wrapping him up in a hug, the only sounds being that of their breathing, intermingling together.

“You won’t have to worry about him anymore,” George whispered, stroking over Alexander’s hair. “He no longer has a job here.”

Alexander looked up at him. “You didn’t have to do that,” he whispered. “Really. I would have been fine.”

George leaned back, shaking his head. “No,” he told him. “Nobody gets to make you feel like that _ever_.”

Alexander stared up at him, before pressing close again. “I love you,” he whispered, kissing his chest, covered now by a shirt. “I love you,” he looked up again, pulling George close. “I love you,” he pressed their lips together, wrapping his arms around George’s neck as an afterthought. 

George quickly reciprocated the kiss, his own arms wrapping around Alexander, picking him up, his legs wrapping around George’s waist.

“We have to eat still,” George whispered against his lips.

Alexander shook his head, pulling back to look at him. “No, no please,” he murmured. “Love me. Please.”

George frowned. “I always love you,” he told him, though now they were walking. “Why do I need to prove it to you? Isn’t it obvious?”

Alexander’s eyes welled up with tears again, pressing his face into George’s neck. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’ll be good. I promise I’ll be good.”

Something soft was beneath him now, and he was being pulled away from George. “ _Non, s'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas_ ,” he begged as he struggled to grab for him.

George hushed him gently, pulling the covers over him. “I’m going to be back in only a few moments,” he promised, stroking his hair. 

He pulled away, disappearing out the door. 

Tears were still falling down Alexander’s face, staring at the spot that George had just been, heart hammering frantically in his chest.

It was less than five minutes later when he was back in the doorway, holding a tray. The scent of food hit Alexander instantly, his stomach rolling from hunger. 

George walked to the bed, helping Alexander into a sitting position, sitting the tray atop his thighs. There were two plates, each with a few quesadillas on them, two glasses, one with orange juice and one with water, along with two chocolate bars.

Alexander looked over at George, who was now climbing into his own side of the bed, smiling at him. “Eat, my love,” he whispered, cupping his cheek.

Alexander nodded, picking up one of the quesadilla slices and taking a small bite of it. George followed suit, taking the glass of water and sitting it on the bedside table at his side. 

…

Dinner was a silent affair.

George barely spoke anymore after telling Alexander to eat, causing the boy to grow even more nervous and panicked than he had already been.

When the plates were bare, the glasses emptied, and the chocolate was eaten, George stood from the bed, carrying everything out of the room. 

He was gone longer this time, and Alexander found himself too worried to wait for him to come back. 

Alexander crawled from the bed, making his way towards _his_ drawer at the bottom of the dresser. He shuffled through the pair of panties in there, ignoring the toys that lay only a few inches from his hands, now on a mission. 

He pulled out the dark green lace thong, stripping from his clothes and pulling it on, going through George’s drawer, finding a black long sleeved Henley.

There were noises in the kitchen, the sound of George talking to someone. 

“No, I didn’t overreact,” he was saying. “No I don’t care,” a long pause followed. “No, he’s not going to get his job back,” he snapped. 

Alexander stepped around the wall, looking shyly at George, who caught sight of him quickly. A grin came upon his face. “I have to go,” he told whomever he was talking to. “No, goodbye,” he slammed the phone onto the wall before the other person could answer.

They stared at each other for a few moments, before George moved, backing Alexander into the hallway wall. 

“Hi, Daddy,” Alexander said softly. “Like my outfit?”

George hummed appreciatively, and that sound alone caused all of Alexander’s worries to disappear. 

_He wants me_ , Alexander thought, looking up at him with a small smile, his cheeks warm.

George’s hand was moving up and down his side, causing goosebumps to break out at every spot he touched.

“Princess,” George murmured, his hand coming up to cup his cheek. “Baby girl, are you still upset?”

Alexander bit his lip, choosing not to answer, instead grinding his hips against George’s leg.

George’s lips parted, a small moan pushing past them.

“Daddy,” Alexander whispered, pushing his hands up underneath the shirt the man was wearing. “Take care of me,” he murmured, standing on his tiptoes to kiss his neck. “Show me who I belong to,” his mouth was moving before he could catch up, words of filth falling from his lips.

That seemed to be all George needed, before he was pulling Alexander away from the wall, though they didn’t move towards the master bedroom, instead, Alexander found them walking to the guest room. Alexander made a noise of confusion as he was pushed onto the bed. 

George made his way over him, his body hovering over his own, hips just inches apart. “I don’t want to do laundry tonight,” he whispered, leaning close. “And I plan on ruining these blankets,” his breath ghosted over Alexander’s ear.

An involuntary shiver went through Alexander’s body, causing his hips to twitch up, a loud moan echoing off the walls as his barely clothed cock brushed against George.

“Fuck me, Daddy,” he whispered. “Please. Make me yours. Over and over again,” he begged. “ _Por favor_.”

George chuckled, and the sound was dark. “Silly boy,” he whispered. “You should know better than to tell me that.”

Alexander watched as George slid off the bed, walking towards the door. He sat up quickly, a noise of fear making its way up his chest.

George turned to look at him. “I’ll be back in a second,” he told him. “I’m going to… get some supplies. Hope you’re ready to stay in bed for awhile.”

Alexander closed his eyes, falling back against the comforter. He couldn’t help but admire the way the dark red looked against his skin.

It seemed like only a few moments when George reappeared, though Alexander was sure it had been longer. 

George was holding an array of different things. There were the usual, the handcuffs, his vibrator, the plug, the ring – which at the mere sight of it, a high-pitched whine broke from Alexander’s lips.

But there were a few new things. The first thing he noticed was the spreader bar, metallic save for two loops on either side, made of dark leather. The next thing he saw was a thick red blindfold, so close in color to the comforter that Alexander found himself wondering if he took a strip directly from the blanket. The last thing George was carrying was a ball gag, causing the boy to cock his head to the side. 

“Don’t wanna hear me beg for you?” he asked softly.

George’s face broke into a grin, and he sat the objects on the end of the bed, crawling back over Alexander, staring down at him for a few seconds before pressing their lips together in a rough kiss.

Alexander gasped at the suddenness of the kiss, wrapping his arms around George. “Daddy,” he murmured. “Please.”

George nipped at Alexander’s bottom lip, Alexander’s eyes fluttered shut, his lips still open slightly.

Alexander thought nothing as George started to make his way down his body, thought nothing as the feather light touches went back up, that is, until George took advantage of his relaxed state.

His mouth had been open, barely, but enough that George could easily slip the gag into it, and when Alexander’s eyes opened, he was sitting above him with a proud smirk set upon his lip. 

Alexander tried to argue, the only sounds coming out being garbled words, untranslatable.

“How’s it feel, Princess?” George questioned, leaning back on his heels to inspect his work.

Alexander scrunched up his nose, as though that would be enough to convey his anger, even if his cock seemed to grow even harder.

George hummed, easily flipping Alexander onto his stomach and grabbing for the handcuffs, taking Alexander’s hands and securing them to the bedposts. 

“Do you remember the color system?” George asked him, smoothing his hair down.

Alexander nodded, biting down on the ball gag as though to show that he couldn’t say the words.

George smiled. “Green is going to be one knock on the wall,” he told him. “Yellow, two, and red is three. Understand?”

Alexander knocked once, and George’s smile widened. “I’m going to blindfold you now,” he told him. “Is that okay?”

Another knock.

George slunk back down to the edge of the bed, grabbing the piece of red fabric and easily tying it around Alexander’s head, blocking all his vision. 

The bed shifted again, letting Alexander know George was down at the end again, only this time, he didn’t come back up. 

The coolness of leather around his ankles, coupled with his legs being pushed apart, told him the spreader bar was being put to use.

George wrapped his arms around Alexander’s waist, pulling the boy onto his knees, his ass presented into the air. 

George began stroking his cock, causing a broken off moan to come from his boy, only to be changed to a loud whine as the ring was wrapped around him.

As though it was a last ditch effort, Alexander wriggled his hips, earning him an already lubed up finger at his hole, which slipped in with little resistance. 

George worked slowly, and Alexander could already tell he was in for it, when after ten minutes; he was only up to two fingers. 

After what had to of been twenty minutes, George pulled his fingers out, and Alexander let his hopes rise, only to fall when he felt the cold touch of what had to be his vibrator.

He tried to move away, his efforts failing when George sunk it home, turning it on high as soon as he could.

Alexander moaned. He couldn’t help it as the noise came out.

He heard a soft chuckled, undeniably coming from George, as he started pulling the toy out, only to thrust it back in less that a second later.

Alexander was already on edge, unable to come because of the ring, forcing his orgasm down as it reached the surface.

Things went on like that would what Alexander could only describe as an eternity, on occasion George would pull the vibrator out, replace it with his fingers, crook them in just the right was to have Alexander seeing stars, only to rip that pleasure away and start to fuck him with the toy again.

When the toy was pulled out again, Alexander could hear the vibrations stop, and when he felt something warm pushing as his hole, he couldn’t help but push back as he realized it was George’s cock.

George’s hand was smoothing up and down his back, trailing over his spine and down again, the touch causing Alexander to arch up.

George hummed, bottoming out and staying there. 

Alexander pulled himself forward, pushing back and effectively beginning to fuck himself on George’s cock, realizing this must have been what the man wanted, as he didn’t move.

That only lasted up to five minutes, until George seemed to grow bored, pushing on Alexander’s shoulders, pushing his face into the pillows, and began to set a bruising pace.

If Alexander thought he was going to come while George was fucking him, he was sorely mistaken. 

George was able to nail his prostate within the first few thrusts, and as soon as he knew he had, he never stopped. Alexander was sure this was how he was going to die until he heard a low groan, and the unmistakable warmth of George’s come fill him. 

The spreader bar was removed, as were the handcuffs, though those were added back as soon as George had moved him to his back again, cuffed to the headboard once again. The blindfold was untied, causing Alexander to blink rapidly, his eyes attempting to get used to the light that was in the room. He reached behind Alexander’s head, undoing the ball gag.

“Don’t-don’t I get to come?” he asked, his voice small, hoarse from having the ball gag in.

George leaned down, kissing him with such deftness as only a person who had explored every inch of his body could.

“Of course baby,” George whispered. “But….” he trailed off.

Alexander swallowed. “But?” he asked quietly. 

George grabbed the plug, holding it up. “You only get to come if you can do it on the plug.”

Alexander whined loudly but shifted his legs enough so that George knew he was okay with it.

George smiled, coating the plug with lube and pushing it in. Alexander winced; already sensitive, and it didn’t help him when the plug pushed directly on his prostate.

George grabbed the remote, though before he turned it on, he reached down and easily freed Alexander from the ring.

The vibrations shouldn’t have surprised Alexander, he could clearly see George about to turn the dial, though when they started, Alexander nearly leaped away from them.

George was smoothing down Alexander’s hair, and with a well-timed nip at his neck, and Alexander was coming on his stomach with a small moan.

George shut off the vibrations as soon as he could, reaching down and pulling the plug from him.

“Daddy,” Alexander whimpered, shaking the handcuffs.

George nodded, reaching up and easily undoing the cuffs, pulling Alexander’s hands down and kissing where they had rubbed a bit.

Alexander immediately curled into him, snuggling his face into George’s chest.

George hummed, picking up Alexander and cradling him to his chest, walking towards the master bedroom. Alexander peeked out as they reached the bathroom, watched as George turned on the hot water.

It only took a few minutes for the tub to fill up, and George climbed into it with him, washing the dried come from his stomach, washing his hair, washing in between his legs. Just cleaning him.

…

They lay in bed that night, with only one thought on Alexander’s mind.

_Home._

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on tumblr >>> https://underaspark.tumblr.com/  
> And I guess, anxiously wait for the next installment.  
> I do hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> Translations
> 
> Non, s'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas : No, please don't leave me.  
> Por favor : Please


End file.
